The present invention relates to a universal pan lid absorbing and filtering steam and smell, having great utility and easiness of use, solving in an optimal way the hoary and felt problem to avoid kitchen smell spread.
The present inventor already designed a device to be applied on pans and pots to solve this problem, comprising a telescopic cup fitting on pans and pots of any size, but such a device still being perfectly suitable for the intended purpose, comprised a number of components and was relatively expensive and cumbersome.
Reversing the idea the inventor put as a basis of the prior device, the present invention instead of providing a device replacing the traditional lid, modifies said lid transforming it into a true sucking and filtering hood.
In other words, a central body acting as a sucking filter is applied to the lid, said body in its simplest form acts as lid-holding-knob, while the lid flat keeps its plain lid-closing-shape and is possible provided with concentric steps in order to snap fit on the rim of pots and pans of different diameters. In its full version the central body may house a battery operated fan further improving the lid performance.